Hotels, casinos and the like go to various efforts to promote shows or restaurants or other forms of entertainment owned, produced or operated by the hotels or casinos or in partnership with other hotels or casinos or related organizations. Oftentimes, substantial amounts of money are expended toward these efforts with the ultimate goal being to coax or encourage consumers to a particular destination either within or nearby the hotel or casino. The present specification provides a means to accomplish this objective simply and inexpensively.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.